In furniture that is manufactured by a frame construction, a frame, which extends essentially along the edges of the cabinet body, forms a stabilizing base for the cabinet body. On the frame, side walls are attached that are formed thinner than the frame and have only a small stabilizing function, however, not a carrying function. Since the frame is formed thicker than the side wall, the frames project inwards over the inner faces of the side walls. In this case, the opening of the cabinet body that is closed by a lid is formed by the frame. Thus, difficulties in the assembly of functional mountings, especially lid stays, result on the side walls of such furniture pieces. This can be attributed to the fact that an offset from the frame to the side wall is produced. Functional mountings with a flat attachment face cannot be attached without problems.